Blame It On The Rain
by missefron15
Summary: I'm Bella Swan: Tutor girl. My best friend, Emmett is in love with Rosalie Hale who is dating Edward Cullen who I end up having to tutor and might possibly fall in love with. Of course with a love story there are tons of complications. I blame the rain.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: AHHH NEW STORY TIMEE! I decided out of the three twilight stories I was writing, that I've been working on this one a lot! && I won't be doing a high school musical one for a while. I want to focus on Edward & Bella right now. But when I do come back with HSM stories, I will come back with a big BANG! :) Anyway, this is sort of based on the one tree hill plot, but it's my version and I like it better! :)) Haha, but this story is actually based on the song, "BLAME IT ON THE RAIN" by He is We...and the fact that it rains a bunch in Forks, WA and that in one tree hill, Nathan & Haley's finest moments were caught in the rain, forever & always babii :)

Now I'm done ranting, here is the freaking first chapter of Blame It On The Rain :)

* * *

><p><strong>BLAME IT ON THE RAIN<strong>  
>written by missefron15<p>

* * *

><p>I really wish I could see the freaking chalk board but big head in front of me was blocking my view. I sighed and just looked beside me and saw that Emmett was copying the notes and I decided I would just borrow them from him.<p>

I just sat there for the next fifteen minutes looking down at my paper until I felt someone nudge my arm. I looked up and saw Emmett staring at me.

"What?" I asked in a solid whisper.

He grinned at me. "Why didn't you write the notes?" he asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend. "Big head in front of me was blocking my view." I told him and then big head himself turned and glared at me.

"I do not have a big head." He told me.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Really? I mean your mom was in labor for a pretty long time…maybe it was because your head was too big to fit through her vagina." No he did not just say that.

The green eyes of big head himself stared hard into Emmett's blue eyes. "What the fuck did you just say about my mother?" he whispered harshly.

"Oh I wasn't talking about your mama, I was mainly talking about your big head." Emmett smirked.

I bowed my head trying to stay out of their constant drama. "I'm going to beat your ass." Big head spoke a little louder, which grabbed almost everyone's attention.

Emmett glared at him. "Bring it on, Edward." Big head, also known as Edward stared hard at him and stood up.

"Come on Emmett, I can take you any fucking day I want." Edward snared at my best friend. This was going to end very horribly.

Emmett stood up and now both boys were face to face and seething at one another. "Like I said; bring it on."

Before they were about to beat each other, Mr. Banner our biology teacher snapped at them. "Cullen!" Both heads snapped at Mr. Banner's voice.

"What!" they both snapped.

"Mr. Greene's office now." Was all Mr. Banner said before writing them referral slips.

Emmett's mom was going to murder him for getting into it with Edward once again. I felt a piece of my hair fall out of my pony tail and I pushed it back behind my ear. Edward had already grabbed his stuff and was at Mr. Banner's desk getting his pink slip.

I looked at Emmett and saw him slid his notes over beside me on our lab table. "I wrote them down. Copy them. I got to go deal with this shit once again." He spoke, walking towards Mr. Banner's desk, grabbing the slip and going out the same door Edward has left out of moments before.

You probably want to know what that whole thing was about don't you? Well, it's goes a little something like this.

Twenty years ago in this same exact high school Carlisle Cullen and Sarah McCarty started dating their sophomore year at Forks High School in Forks, Washington. Carlisle and Sarah were the ideal couple and their love was so passionate and amazing that everyone was jealous of them.

They both were prom King and Queen of all their proms and were both captains of their respected sports teams. Sarah was captain of the volleyball and cheerleading teams, while Carlisle mastered all the sports at Forks High; baseball, basketball, football, etc., etc.

When it came towards the end of their senior year, they were the most wanted couple in the entire town, but it would soon come to an end.

Carlisle decided that he wanted to go into the medical field and he really wanted to be a doctor after high school so he applied to a few of the top medical schools in the United States and he got in at Johns Hopkins Medicine Hospital in Baltimore, Maryland.

While Sarah, she wanted to go into to the business field and open up her own café, she applied to Stanford University in California. But neither Carlisle nor Sarah knew which schools they applied too.

When graduation came and went and they only had a few weeks before they had to leave and had yet to talk about their future plans…but Sarah had already found out something very important.

She was 3 weeks pregnant and she was absolutely terrified, of course being best friends with her son, she told me the whole story. When she told Carlisle, he freaked out and told her he got accepted to Johns Hopkins Medical School and he was going.

Sarah and Carlisle fought that day about the baby and their college plans. Sarah of course was not going to give up her dream to go to Stanford and she told Carlisle that. Now at the time, Carlisle's brother, Ezra was already attending Stanford for business as well and he had heard about what happened to his brother and Sarah and immediately was there for Sarah.

Two months after Carlisle and Sarah had separated; Carlisle fell in love again but with a woman named Esme Elizabeth Masen. With only knowing her for two months, he ended up getting her pregnant as well, but this time he had time to accept that he was ready.

When Carlisle called his older brother to tell him the good news, Ezra had blown up at him. Ezra laid it all out on the line. That day ended the relationship between two brothers.

When Emmett was born, Sarah of course called Carlisle to tell him but when a woman picked up the phone she was confused. You see Ezra never told Sarah about the other baby because he wanted to protect her heart because the man she had been in love with for three years was accepting another baby with another woman that was not Sarah.

When Sarah had asked who the woman was, Esme said her name and said she was Carlisle's fiancée and that they were expecting a child in two months. Sarah's heart broke when she heard that Carlisle wanted his other child but not this one by her.

So she told Esme who she was and that to tell Carlisle his son was born a day previous. Esme told Sarah she would, but Esme had felt betrayed by Carlisle that he abandoned a woman with his child. When she'd asked him about it, he told her that he didn't love her anymore but he would be there for his child. Esme is a very forgiving woman and forgave her soon to be husband for lying.

Two months later Edward was born and Carlisle and Esme got married.

Ezra helped Emmett's mother out all his life and he considered his uncle as his father. Speaking of Carlisle, he did keep to his word and sent money in the mail every week to Sarah and Emmett. It helped Sarah tons and she was really thankful for that.

Eventually Sarah and Carlisle were on semi terms but then just had a falling out. Money was still sent for Emmett every week but Emmett never really met his father until Carlisle, Esme and Edward came back to Forks when both boys were six years old and Carlisle transferred his schooling back to Washington. By then Sarah had been back to Forks, Washington for two years, to build up her first business, Sarah's Café.

Carlisle decided that he wanted to get to know his other son but Emmett wasn't too thrilled with Edward, seeing as though he was spoiled rotten and stuck up.

Ever since then, Emmett and Edward have been at each others throats trying to beat each other at everything. Edward got everything he ever wanted, while Emmett had to work hard for everything he wanted. The only thing that is hilarious to me is that Emmett is twice the size of Edward and could pummel Edward in a second.

I met Emmett when we were in kindergarten. Of course, Edward was picking on me and Emmett did not like that at all, so he stepped in and made Edward stop and ever since then, Emmett and I have been best friends.

You may ask, who am I exactly?

Well, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but please call me Bella.

In high school, I'm known as the tutor girl and this story is one big flipping mess. Oh goodness gracious…


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: I was really sad to see that I only got 4 reviews on the first chapter when I had tons of emails saying people faved the story and put it on story alert :( If you guys are going to do that, can you at least give me some feedback in a review? Tell me if you loved it or that it needs improvement, Just please don't fave my story if you're not going to review. Prettttty please, with a cherry on top? :) But anyways, I will not post another chapter unless I get up to like 15-20 reviews. Sorrrry, but I'm a writer, and I feel like if no one reviews then this story must really suck and I don't want to have to take it down, because I love writing this story! :)

* * *

><p><strong>BLAME IT ON THE RAIN<strong>  
>written by: missefron15<p>

* * *

><p>"So what happened!" I asked anxiously as Emmett and I walked home from school and towards his mother's café.<p>

Emmett laughed. "Nothing really, I mean Greene just told us to stop bickering for the hundredth time in class or he'll have to give us detention."

I laughed and pushed my brown hair behind my ear and decided to put my book bag over my shoulder and across my chest. "You two are going to end up killing each other someday." I remarked.

Emmett's blue eyes went to my dull brown ones. "Nah, I won't be killed, maybe him though." I laughed and just shook my head.

If you had seen us walking down the sidewalk you would've thought, why in the world is that big man beside that small girl? Well it is true, I am smaller than Emmett. I am 5'4 and he's at least 6'5, but I wouldn't have it any other way, he's my best friend.

We walked up to the front steps of Sarah's Café and went inside. I saw Emmett's mother right away, cleaning up a table.

There was no doubt in my mind that Emmett's mother is beautiful. Long gorgeous brown hair, the bluest eyes that out did the ocean, 5'6 frame and she had the same dimples as Emmett. Emmett on the other hand was 6'5, blue eyes, brown hair that sometimes looked black and he had Carlisle Cullen's smile, that's for sure.

I smiled at Sarah and sat at the table she was cleaning. When she saw my face, her smile brightened up. "Hey there Bella!" she said, giving me a side hug.

"Hey Mama Sarah," I said.

You probably also want to know why I call Emmett's mother mama Sarah. Well my parents Renee and Charlie…they are a little out of their minds half the time so I hardly see them. Dad is the chief of police and mom actually works with Edward's mom doing interior design. When I do see my parents, they're a little crazy and hippish. I'm always with Emmett and his mom, so I don't really worry too much about where my parents are.

Sarah saw Emmett standing next to her and she leaned over beside him and gave him a hug. "Hey baby," she said and Emmett kissed his mom's head.

"Hey ma," he spoke and sat down next to me.

"So I got a phone call from Principal Greene earlier," Sarah spoke about ten minutes later after cleaning the café up a bit. The café was so gorgeous and warm. The colors were gorgeous ranging from warm browns to soft yellows. It had that bookstore/café vibe too it.

I was doing my homework and copying the notes that Emmett had given me, but I got distracted and forgot to copy them. I saw Emmett with his laptop on and writing something. Emmett was my writer; he's been writing since he was nine years old and I'm pretty sure that he's written a couple books on that laptop of his.

Emmett looked up and smiled shyly at his mom. "Oh really?" he asked trying to play it cool.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her 16 year old son and laughed, "Yes, really you big doofus. Why are you constantly fighting with Edward? Can't you two just get along?" she asked and sat across from us.

I looked up and saw Sarah analyzing her son. "Mom he started it." Emmett said in a whiny kid voice.

I laughed and Sarah pointed her eyes towards me. "Why is this funny, Bella?"

I saw Emmett giving me looks. "Well um…Edward you see, he sits in front of us in Biology and Mr. Banner had written some notes on the chalkboard but I couldn't see because big head was in the way, so Emmett asked me why I wasn't writing the notes down and then the fight happened." I answered truthfully.

Sarah nodded. "Now that I can believe…and big head? Really, Bella?" I smiled sheepishly and she laughed.

"Well, he's bigger than me and his head is also, so why not?" I spoke before going back to my biology homework and Calculus.

Emmett shook his head as he laughed, "Now ma, he does have quite a big head."

"Who has a big head?" Mine and Emmett's heads snapped up towards the one girl that could ever make Emmett sweat big time.

Rosalie Hale. Rosalie is absolutely gorgeous, without a doubt. Long gorgeous blonde hair, perfect straight nose, a birth mark right above her upper lip and the prettiest violet-blue eyes ever. She was at least 5'9 and had to weigh at least 110 pounds.

The thing about Rosalie is that she can be a major bitch. If you asked my opinion about her, I would say she was very misunderstood. All that I know about Rosalie is that she was adopted when she was thirteen years old by her mother's brother and his family, The Whitlock's.

I saw Emmett trying to speak a word and Sarah just gave Rosalie a soft smile. "Oh nothing, just a guy in biology class." I spoke up when they wouldn't.

Rosalie raised her perfectly managed eyebrows and nodded slowly. "Edward, huh?" Oh did I mention that she is dating my best friend's half-brother? No? Well she is…I have no idea why when he cheats on her all the time.

Emmett was still trying to form words and Sarah just laughed. "Yeah, Rosalie, Edward. I swear those two boys can't get along if a camel rode through the desert without any water." Sarah said using some catch phrase that never made any sense.

Rosalie laughed and smiled at Emmett's mom. She looked at Emmett and got confused. "Is he okay?" she asked me.

I looked at my dumb best friend and reached over and shut his mouth. "He suffers from a lack of word vomit."

"Ah, that's something," she said and looked at Sarah. "Please tell me you're still serving your latté's?" she asked Sarah.

Sarah laughed, "Yes dear, until 4 pm and then I switch to regular coffee the rest of the night." She spoke and went to grab Rosalie a latté coffee.

I saw Emmett was looking down and not staring at Rosalie anymore. "So how did that thing with Edward go down?" Rosalie asked sitting down in front of us. I could see my best friend shaking just a bit to be in the presence of his one true love.

I was shocked that she didn't know already since she is dating Edward. "You don't know already? Edward didn't tell you?" I asked.

She rolled her violet-blue eyes and gave me a look. "Like he tells me things nowadays. I'm like a the edge to just give up on my relationship with him." She told us.

Emmett's head shot up at her words. "Why?" he finally spoke.

"And the monster speaks," I whispered and I felt him nudge my elbow hard. "Ouch!"

Rosalie saw and laughed, "He's just a prick sometimes. Besides, I think him and Lauren got together last weekend, if not then it was Jessica." She spoke using two of the cheerleaders on the Forks High Spartan cheerleading team.

"Maybe he gets it from his dad," Emmett sneered out.

"He's your dad too, Emmett." I whispered. Emmett snapped his head towards mine.

"Yeah he sure is, isn't he, Bella? All he did was supply his sperm and poof here I am." He snapped and walked out of the café.

I sighed. "Does he do that a lot?" I heard Rosalie ask. I totally forgot she was sitting there.

"He's just not happy that Carlisle was there for Edward and not him. Carlisle's brother Ezra has always been there." I looked up and saw that Sarah was nowhere to be found until I looked outside the café and saw her and Emmett talking.

"Well, Carlisle's barely there for Edward since he took the night and day shifts at the hospital a couple years ago." She told me.

"Maybe that's why Edward is such a jackass," I commented and she laughed.

"He's not that bad, Bella. He's just misunderstood." Like you, I thought.

Sarah finally came back in and got Rosalie's latté and gave it her. "Sorry, Emmett was having a crisis." She told Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded. "It's all cool. Bella kept me company." She spoke getting out a five dollar bill to pay for her drink.

"It's on the house sweetie," Sarah told Rosalie. Rosalie smiled, but handed her the five anyway.

"Nah, it's all good, I don't mind." She smiled. "Bye Bella."

"Bye," I spoke and I watched Rosalie walk out the café doors and pass Emmett. I saw her stop and say something to him and he nodded and smiled. She left him standing on the sidewalk with a dazed expression.

I never thought in a million years that Rosalie would actually sit down and talk to me, Bella Swan.

"I wonder what she said to him…" Sarah trailed off now sitting across from me again.

"Me too," I wondered as I watched Emmett stare after Rosalie.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I heard my phone ring as I drove and placed the Bluetooth in my ear, pressing the green button on my phone. "Hello?" I asked annoyed, taking my free hand and running it through my messy bronze hair.

"Edward, why did I just receive a call from Principal Greene?" my father asked.

I was not in the mood to talk, especially to my father. "Your bastard son decided to start shit with me." I spoke with an attitude. I kept my eyes on the car in front of me as it was going 25 miles in a 40 mile zone.

"Edward stop calling Emmett my bastard son." Carlisle snapped.

"Why? He is your bastard son."

"Not exactly Edward." Carlisle sighed.

"Whatever," I snapped.

"Edward, what happened today?"

"Bella Swan and her big fucking mouth is what happened." I told him, as I pulled into a gas station to get some gas.

I heard Carlisle sigh and heard ruffling of papers. "Please don't cuss, Edward. Why is Isabella Swan involved in this? Principal Greene didn't say anything about her to me."

I sighed as I pulled out my debit card and ran it through the system and started to pump the gas. "Dad, everything was fine until she opened her mouth that she couldn't see and then Emmett got into it. It was between me and her, not him and me."

"Edward, you need to get along with your brother."

"Half-brother, dad." I remarked, putting the cap back on my car and finishing up.

"Whatever, but still. He's my son and you have to accept that. You two have been at each others throats for too long and this needs to stop."

I got back in my car and took off towards Rosalie's house. I needed sex or something, and I needed it now. "Dad, we don't get along and we never will, so drop it." I snapped my phone shut and finally pulled into my girlfriend's driveway.

I got out of the car and went towards the front door and rang the doorbell. I waited a minute before I saw Jasper open the door. He gave me a weird look. "What are you doing here, bro?" he asked.

Jasper was my right hand man. We've been best friends since I could ever remember and when Rosalie moved in; I started hitting his cousin up.

"I'm looking for Rose," I spoke and he knew what I was wanting.

"Dude, she's not going to have sex with you." He remarked as we made our way towards his living room.

I rolled my eyes. This was true. When I said started to hit up his cousin, I meant with dates, trying to win her over. It sort of did, seeing as she's dating me.

"She will, I need her too. I had a bad day."

This time he rolled his eyes. "I know about the Emmett thing, but dude Rose is not going to have sex with you. Not now, nor ever."

"This blows," I spoke leaning my head back against the couch.

"Just go get some from Jessica or Lauren."

I rolled my eyes and scrunched my face up. "Jessica was last month and Lauren was last weekend."

Jasper sighed, "If you're going to keep sleeping around behind my cousin's back then dump Rose. Besides she knows you've been doing that."

"No way, how does she know?" I asked panicked.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Seriously? Lauren and Jessica have the two biggest mouths in Forks. They talk about everything."

"Rose doesn't know about Alice, does she?" I asked and I saw him glare at me.

I knew Jasper had a thing for Alice Brandon but he told me he was over her and I slept with her. Alice was just a preppy girl who could get laid by anyone.

I saw him grit his teeth. "No and if she did, she would murder you. Alice is her best friend."

That is true. "Don't say anything?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me for a second before nodding. "Sure, whatever."

"Thanks bro," I spoke and saw that it was 4:30. "Look I'm just going to head home then." Right as I was leaving, Rosalie walks in the house.

"Hey Edward," she spoke, sipping a cup that looks to be from Sarah's café.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Why do you have a cup from Sarah's café?" I asked rudely.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I wanted a latté and Sarah gave me the last one, Edward." She snapped.

"But why'd you go there? Why not to the diner?"

"Edward, I can go anywhere I want. You're not my fucking boss!" she shouted.

I snapped. "When you go to my half-brothers mother's café, I can surely be the fucking boss. You are dating me and I don't want anyone around Emmett and Sarah."

Rosalie glared at me. "You know Bella was right about you."

My eyes snapped to hers. "Since when do you hang out with tutor girl?" I snared.

"When she called you a jackass and I defended your ass." She snapped and walked away.

I watched her walk up the stairs towards her room and turned around and saw Jasper looking at me. "Dude, that was harsh."

I rolled my eyes, "I gotta go."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Tell me pleaseee!" I whined as Emmett walked me home from the café.

Emmett laughed and just shook his head. "No way, Bella."

I huffed and crossed my arms. After Rosalie had left, I waited until closing which was around 10 pm, depending on Sarah's mood. I was trying to get the information out of Emmett to know what Rosalie Hale had said to him, but he wasn't budging.

"Bella that is so unattractive." Emmett commented.

"Bite me." I snapped and he just laughed.

"I would, but then I would feel nasty, because you're like a sister to me."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed once more. "Why won't you tell me best friend?" I pleaded.

Emmett stopped and looked at me. "It's just…for the first time in my existence, Rosalie Lillian Hale spoke to me and I just want to keep it to myself for a little while." He told me with a sincere smile on his face.

I smiled and then frowned. "It's so creepy you know her full name, dude." I said and took off ahead of him towards my two story house right around the corner.

When I reached my front door, I reached into my pocket and realized my house key wasn't there. "Damn it," I cursed. I looked up at the door frame of my front door and reached up to grab it. One problem. I couldn't reach it.

As I tried to grab it, a bigger hand grabbed the key before I could even try. I looked behind me and saw Emmett smirking at me. "Did you need this?" he asked with a playful smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you Emmett, now can I have my house key?" I asked looking into his blue eyes.

He reached behind me and unlocked my front door and then stuck the key back where it belonged. "There you go," he spoke. Why did he put it back up there? Now I'll never get it down without a footstool.

I glared at him for that but stepped through my doorway. "You want to come in?" I asked, holding the door open for him.

He glanced at me and gave me a soft smile. "Not tonight. I gotta go help my ma finishing closing and cleaning up, I'll see you tomorrow." He said. He walked over to me and gave me hug and started back towards the Café.

I sighed and closed my front door. I stared at the emptiness of my house. Mom was with Esme in New York doing some work stuff and Dad was working late at the police station like he did every night. I was alone in this house and I have no one but myself.

I started for the stairs and headed towards my bathroom for a shower. Another night alone and I'm used to it. Oh well….

* * *

><p>What did ya thinkk? Reviews?<br>please && Thank yousss! :)

-Ashley


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: I was really hoping to get 15 reviews so far, but I only got 4 for the first chapter and 4 for the second chapter. And let me tell you, I get a lot of emails saying people faved my story and put it on their alert list, but don't actaully take the time to review and tell me what they thought about it, what I could do better, it just kind of hurts. Anyway, onward to read about edward! (tehe...yeahhh)

* * *

><p><strong>BLAME IT ON THE RAIN<strong>  
>written by missefron15<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

**Bella's POV**

"5, 6, 7, 8 and up, down…STOP! Lauren! Get it right you bitch!" the voice of Alice Brandon screamed, as I entered the gym to find Emmett.

I was dressed in a white t-shirt, black sweats, converse sneakers and trying not to trip over my own two feet. After all the Edward and Emmett drama yesterday, I decided that I would stay clear of Edward. But to my luck, he was inside playing basketball with a few of his buddies and was up against Emmett. Oh geez…this was not going to end well.

"Come on Edward, you talk shit, but can you actually put your words into action?" Emmett challenged him. I sat on the bleachers, away from the cheerleaders, but close enough to hear the boys talking while playing basketball.

I saw Edward stand in front of his buddies Jasper Whitlock, James Reed and Riley Biers; while Emmett had Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley behind him, all of them just staring at each other like they were all a piece of meat to be eaten.

This was not going to end well at all.

I looked down at the journal I had brought with me and began writing down some words. I know I was supposed to be doing gym stuff, but Coach Clapp didn't really care what I did because I was such a klutz and as long as I stayed clear of basketballs, baseballs or any other sport, she was perfectly fine with me doing whatever.

As I was writing in my journal, I overheard both the cheerleaders and the boys. Firstly were the cheerleaders, with Alice Brandon's loud voice…

"Alice, calm down!" I heard Rosalie's voice. I looked up and my brown eyes found Rosalie Hale's figure dressed in Yellow shorts and a blue tank top, seeing as those were our school colors.

My eyes left Rosalie's and went towards the petite pixie girl that was shouting at everyone.

Alice Brandon was a one of kind girl, left me tell you that. She was loud, annoying and always knew everything before everyone else. She had black short pixie hair, a small frame that stood at 5 feet even and bright blue eyes that had every guy drooling after her.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Tell Lauren to get the fucking stance right!" she shouted at her best friend.

Rosalie shook her head and went over towards Lauren. I wondered why Rosalie put up with Alice's shit so much, I knew they would do anything for each other, they are best friends.

And to see Lauren go to a girl that her boyfriend slept with was just pure shocking. I mean I would at least beaten the shit out of her, but Rosalie…she had more character than that.

"Lauren please get the stance right. When Jessica goes up, make sure you grab her leg and when you host her up with Angela, make sure your feet are shoulder length apart. And for fuck sakes, concentrate on the routine and not those damn boys!" she added in and walked back towards where she was standing.

I saw Alice smile, "Thank you Rosie!" she squealed and ordered everyone for their attention to be on her. I looked over at Rosalie and she saw me staring at the little exchange. She gave me a soft smile and grinned when I just shook my head.

Alice saw Rosalie smile in my direction and turned her head towards me. "Rosalie who's that?" she asked with a snare in her voice.

Rosalie looked over at Alice, "Bella, Alice. You've been going to school for a long time." She stated.

Alice looked me over and gave me a confused look. "I don't know her, Rose." She said and turned her attention back towards her cheerleaders.

Rosalie gave me smile and turned her attention back towards Alice.

I didn't really bother me that Alice had said that but it was true, she didn't know me. She knew I existed, but we didn't know each other. We've been going to school with each other since kindergarten and at one point in time we were friends in elementary but it all changed while growing up.

I had Emmett, so it honestly didn't bother me we weren't friends. I took my attention away from the cheerleaders and towards my journal. My mom always gave me a hard time because I was always focused on school work and writing in my worn out blue journal that I've had since I was eleven.

The blue journal had been given to me from Sarah because when I was ten, I would write all over the napkins from her café and she would always scold me. What I was always writing was lyrics, poetry and writing short stories; something that Emmett and I loved to do together was writing and I think it was another thing that made us get along so well.

So when I turned eleven, there was a thick royal blue journal, with my name engraved on the side wrapped up in a white bow. My mother didn't like me writing all the time, she wanted me to go out and have fun with kids my age, besides Emmett. I always told her I didn't need any friends but Emmett but she didn't seem to care. She never really cared about anything except her relationship with my father and being the hair brained mother of mine she was.

As I wrote passionately in my journal knowing what I was saying in my head, I heard my name. My head shot up and I was hit in the face with a basketball. My journal went flying from my lap as I went backward and went into the bleachers.

"BELLA!" I heard the booming voice of my best friend yell.

"Oh my god, Bella!" I heard Rosalie's voice and then I heard shouts and screams as something cluttered to the gym floor.

"ROSE!" I heard Alice's voice scream.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT BLONDE BITCH!" another voice shouted.

I felt strong arms pull me from the bleachers and sit me up. My face was hurting so bad and I just wanted to fucking cry. A certain smell hit my senses and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Oh god, Bella. You're bleeding pretty badly…" I heard Rosalie's voice.

I opened my eyes, but could hardly get my left eye to open. I saw Emmett standing right in front of me with Rosalie right behind him. I noticed that behind them that all the cheerleaders were on the gym floor and that Victoria, another cheerleader, looked to be in pain.

"What the hell happened here!" Coach Clapp's voice shouted throughout the gym.

I looked up and saw that Emmett's eyes were burning with fire. "Fuckward threw the basketball at Bella's face!" he shouted, getting up from in front of me and finding Edward, who was standing with right beside Coach Clapp with his hands raised up.

"I didn't mean to throw the ball at her face, you dumbass!" Edward shouted.

I groaned and pulled my hand from my nose and saw blood. The smell of salt and rust hit my senses barely and I fell a little forward, but didn't make the floor because Rosalie's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Oh gosh, Bella…I think you need to go to the hospital, your nose might be broken," Rosalie spoke quite loudly.

As soon as she said those words I heard my best friend go ballistic. "Her fucking nose is broken, asswipe!" and then all hell broken lose and I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

As I had entered the gym, I saw Emmett immediately playing basketball with a few of his buddies and I decided a little game of basketball would do some justice from the other day.

I noticed Jasper was talking to James and Riley as I walked over towards them. "You guys on for a little game of basketball with the cronies?" I asked them with a smirk.

James was the first to nod his head. I looked at the blonde headed son of a bitch, his dark blue eyes smiling like he had just murdered someone and kept nodding his head. "Hell yeah!" he spoke and I smirked and pushed the motherfucker.

Jasper looked at me directly into my green eyes and just gave me a look. I knew that look and he underestimating my motives. "Jazz, come on man. I'm not going to hurt him; I just want to rile him up a bit." I told him and he just rolled his eyes and gave me a 'whatever' response.

I looked up to my other right hand man, Riley and I could tell he was totally for this. The guy was a complete dickhead but he was always there when I needed him. His brown eyes bored into my green ones and his dirty blonde hair whipped around his face as he moved his head. "I'm in. I need to show that motherfucker Newton a piece of his own medicine. He's been movin' in on my woman."

"Mike's been moving on to Bree?" I asked with a snare.

One thing that we did do for each other was make sure that no other man got near our women. Riley and Bree, who was one of the cheerleaders for Forks High, have been dating since we were in middle school. Even though I wasn't faithful towards Rosalie most of the time, I still cared for her as a friend.

"Hell yeah, man. I caught him trying to grope her and she didn't like it." He snarled.

I growled and I saw Jasper shaking his head. "What if it was Alice?" I smirked and his head snapped up to meet my eyes. He looked like he wanted to kill a bitch. Even though they weren't dating, he still cared about her….sometimes I felt bad for sleeping with her but then again, they weren't together so it didn't matter.

James looked at me and pointed over at Emmett. I looked over at Emmett and saw him staring at Rosalie. That got me really mad; who the hell did he think he was looking at my girlfriend?

"Well fuck a duck," I muttered and went towards my half-brother. Jasper, James and Riley followed behind me as we approached Emmett, Mike, Tyler and Eric. I heard Alice shouting at her cheer squad about something that Lauren had done and made Rose go over and fix it.

"Hey brother," I smirked as he stopped looking over at MY girlfriend.

He rolled his eyes as I approached him and placed the basketball under his right arm. I folded my arms across my chest and looked at my dear brother.

"What do you want Edward? I thought I handed your ass out the other day?" Emmett spoke, a sly smirk appearing on his face.

"You didn't hand my ass out you idiot, all you did was stick up for that bitch." I scolded and his eyes were on fire.

"Don't talk about Bella like that you asshole!" he shouted at me, getting up in my face.

So he was defending this girl? Come on! Bella fucking Swan was a nobody! She was a bitch for causing the shit she caused. All she does is hide in Emmett's shadows while he protects her. "What the fuck ever, Emmett. Stop protecting the bitch and let's play ball like men." I snapped and took the basketball out from under his arm.

Emmett growled and just shook his head. "Come on Edward, you talk shit, but can you actually put your words into action?" he asked and stole the ball back and threw it to Mike Newton. I looked over and saw Riley glaring at the bitch.

Emmett and I got in front of each other and glared at one another until he started the game. Within the first ten minutes of us playing everything went to hell.

I had gotten the ball from Eric Yorkie and dribbled it passed the cheerleaders, which I saw Lauren looking at me with a sly smirk and I just shook my head at her and she got yelled out by Alice.

With that little distraction, Eric threw the ball towards Emmett who was behind me, but I got to it faster and went to throw it towards James. Well James wasn't paying attention and the ball went past him and BAM! Bella Swan was thrown back into the bleachers from the force of the ball being thrown at her.

Oh shit. This was not going to be good at all.

"BELLA!" Emmett's voice boomed throughout the entire gym while running towards Bella.

"Oh my god, Bella!" I looked over when I heard Rosalie's voice and was shocked when she quit holding up one of the cheerleaders, Victoria Leffae, who immediately fell towards the ground.

"ROSE!" Alice screamed, her blue eyes going towards Victoria, who was now on the ground holding her ankle up in pain.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT BLONDE BITCH!" Victoria's loud painful voice screamed.

I saw Emmett wrap his arms around Bella and pull her up and I could see her nose was bleeding pretty badly. I felt an arm on my shoulder and saw that it was Jasper.

"Dude, what did you do that for?" he asked concerned towards Bella.

I looked at him, "I didn't mean too. James was supposed to be looking, but he wasn't and he moved out of the way, looking over at the girls. Before I could stop the ball it was already in her face!" I shouted.

"Oh god, Bella. You're bleeding pretty badly…" I snapped my head over toward Rose's voice once again and saw her mothering Bella. She was standing right beside Emmett, a little too close for my comfort. I saw fire when Emmett shifted a little closer and I wanted to rip his head off. Yeah, I'm a jealous guy, sue me.

"What the hell happened here!" Coach Clapp's voice shouted throughout the gym and I got closer to the scene.

Emmett snapped his head up towards Coach Clapp and then looked at me dead in the eye. "Fuckward threw the basketball at Bella's face!" he shouted, getting up from in front of Bella and ran his way towards me. I threw my hands up in defense, because I didn't mean to do it.

"I didn't mean to throw the ball at her face, you dumbass!" I shouted at him, getting up in his face.

"Oh gosh, Bella…I think you need to go to the hospital, your nose might be broken," Rosalie spoke loudly, even I heard it. Emmett lost his concentration from me for a second and turned his head towards Bella Swan.

"Her fucking nose is broken, asswipe!" he yelled turning around and punching me straight in the face. I went towards the ground and I could feel blood pouring from my nose. I looked up and saw that Riley was kicking Mike's ass, Emmett was about to hit me one more time, before Rosalie's voice alarmed us all.

"Someone call 911!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

When I woke up I heard beeping noises and groaned out loud. I knew where I was immediately and I just wanted to go home already. I hated hospitals and I didn't like being a patient in one of them. My eyes scanned the room and I noticed that it was a room with not just one hospital beds, but four.

I occupied one and right next to in the other hospital bed was the red headed cheerleader, Victoria. Her ankle was propped up on two pillows and a nurse was right next to her asking her which color cast she would like for her ankle. Ouch, she broke it.

On the other side of me I looked and saw that Edward freaking Cullen was laying in the hospital bed right next to me, passed completely out. On the other side of him was Mike Newton, who looked to have had two black eyes.

"Geez," I muttered and glanced down to see that I was in a hospital gown. Why the hell am I in a hospital gown? I had a hurt nose! Not a broken ankle like Victoria.

I heard a door open and I looked over and saw that Edward's father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen coming in. He smiled at the four of us and stopped by my bed first. Why me…

"Hey there Bella, how you feeling?" he asked with concern in his voice. I looked at Dr. Cullen and was enhanced by his blue eyes and blonde hair.

I sighed. "Fine. Why am I in a hospital gown?" I asked with a growl.

Dr. Cullen laughed and just shook his head. Before he could speak I heard his son's voice; big head's voice. "You're in a fucking hospital, Bella." He snapped.

Dr. Cullen's head snapped towards his son and he frowned at him. "Edward, language!" he snapped.

Edward just shook his head and groaned as he did that. He was obviously in pain, just as everyone else.

Dr. Cullen turned his attention back towards me and grabbed a chart that was connected to the foot of my hospital bed. He opened it and looked at the first few pages.

"So what's my diagnose doc?" I asked him.

He smiled and looked into my brown eyes. "Well the basketball bruised your nose, so it's not broken, which is really good…but the sad news is that you fainted and didn't wake up for a couple of hours. You got a concussion when the ball hit your face, so you were rushed in and that caused the gown," he told me and then pointed towards the gown I was wearing.

I groaned. "You didn't call my parents did you?" I asked already knowing that they wouldn't come.

He nodded his head, "Yes we did. It's mandatory that we call parents or any emergency contact that any patient has." He told me.

I sighed, "And?"

"Your mother and my wife are still up in New York for the design stuff and your dad, as soon as we called him about you, he had gotten a call about a robbery and said he'd be here when he was done." I nodded at what he said.

"Thanks doc," I spoke and gave him a timid smile.

He smiled, "And I'm sorry for Edward."

"I'm not." I heard Edward snort from his bed.

I just shook my head. "It's all good, Dr. Cullen."

He just smiled sadly and turned towards his son.

"Edward do you have to be a jerk to everyone?" he asked his son.

I tuned them out and looked at the wall in front of me. No less than five minutes later, I heard the door open once more and I heard the booming voice. "Bella!" My head shot towards Emmett and I saw him stalking towards my bed.

I saw Edward groan when Emmett walked by him and Carlisle's head turned towards his other son. "Hey Emmett," he spoke to him.

Emmett looked at his father and rolled his eyes. "Carlisle." And then he turned his attention back on me.

Emmett gave me a smile. "How you doing Bells?" he asked me, sitting in the chair beside my hospital bed. I just rolled my eyes. "I'm perfectly fine. I just want to go HOME." I said loudly, so Carlisle would hear.

"Not a chance Bella," Carlisle's voice said.

I rolled my eyes again and looked at Emmett, who looked pretty pissed off. I placed my hand on his right hand and just rubbed the knuckles. "You alright?" I asked him and he just shrugged his shoulders and gave me a half nod.

"I could be better." He answered half-heartedly.

We were in silence for a little bit before we heard Edward complaining.

"Dad stop it, that fucking hurts! Damnit." He swore.

"Edward stop complaining; your shoulder is dislocated." WHAT?

I gave Emmett a look. "You gave him a dislocated shoulder?" I asked quietly.

Emmett laughed and shook his head. "Nah, I punched him in the face and then a fight broke out between Riley and Mike. Rose shouted 911, right as I was about to punch Edward again, he got up and then got slammed into by Mike who knocked Eddie to the ground and he fell down on his shoulder." He told me.

And I didn't let the 'Rose' think go by unnoticed. "Rose?" I asked with a whisper.

Emmett's booming laugh startled me and I just smiled.

"Do you ever shut the fuck up!" Edward's voice shouted at Emmett.

I watched as Emmett's eyes flare as Edward cussed him out for laughing. "Ignore him, Emmett." I saw Carlisle say as he placed a hand on Emmett's broad shoulder.

Emmett shook off Carlisle's hand and got up. "I will not ignore it. That bastard needs to keep him fucking mouth shut. First he mouths of about Bella, then throws a fucking basketball at her face and now he tells me to shut the fuck up? I don't think so!" Emmett shouted and slammed the chair next to my bed down to the ground. He left the room before he could get anymore angrier.

Carlisle looked pained and Edward looked smug. I looked up at Emmett's father, "He's just stressed, Dr. Cullen." I whispered.

Carlisle looked at me, "Thanks for trying to soothe me Bella, but Emmett hasn't liked me for the longest time." He spoke and went towards Mike to see how he was doing.

While Dr. Cullen was busy, I thought I'd be slick and try to get up out of the bed. I saw my clothes in a plastic bag near the chair that Emmett had been sitting in and tried to grab them.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Edward say. I glanced up and saw he didn't say it loudly, which I was thankful for, but that he was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Shut up, Edward." I told him and started taking the IV out of my arm.

I hated needles and trying to pull this out made me want to throw up and pass out again. "Isabella Marie Swan! What the hell do you think you are doing!" Enter my father, Charlie Swan.

Everyone's attention was towards me now and my face flushed bright red. "Hey daddy." I spoke sheepishly.

I saw my father who stood at 6'2, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a mustache that twitched when he was angry. He was in his police uniform and I could hear his radio on as Officer Leland was talking about the robbery.

"Chief, we caught the guy, you coming by to question him?" Leland's voice spoke. My father grabbed his radio and talked back to Leland.

"Uh hold him for the night. I'll be there straight in the morning, Bella's still in the hospital, so I gotta get her out." He told him.

"Alright, Chief." And my father put his radio back on belt.

My father strode towards me and looked at me. "Stop touching it Bella." He demanded, watching as my hand was on the IV.

"Dad, I don't need it. I just want to go home." I pleaded.

"Hey there Chief," Dr. Cullen's voice spoke.

My dad turned towards Carlisle and they shook hands, "Hey there Carlisle, how's my little girl doing?"

Carlisle smiled when my dad said that I was his little girl, "She's doing better; she has a bruised nose and her concussion seems better, so I'd say we'll release her soon."

"Thanks for taking care of her, Carlisle, I owe you one." What does that mean?

Carlisle just shook his head and smiled. "Of course you do," they laughed and Carlisle saw that Victoria was about hit the nurse that was trying to touch her and went to help her out.

The chair that Emmett had thrown down to the ground was standing back up by the bed and my father sat down on it.

He sighed and looked into my brown eyes. "Bells, every time I turn around, you're getting hurt somehow." He told me.

I laid my head on the pillow. "I know, daddy. But in my defense, it was not my fault this time," I told him and pointed towards Edward.

"Don't blame this one me!" I heard Edward yell. Well I guess he saw that.

"It's your fault!" I shouted at him.

"No it's not!" he shouted back.

My dad turned around and glared at Edward. "Boy, watch your shouting at my daughter." He snapped.

Edward just rolled his eyes and turned the other way. "Such a princess." I muttered and I heard my dad laugh.

Dad turned back towards me and rolled his eyes at mine and Edward's banter. "Your mom says she wishes she could be here, but she and Esme are back to back with work in New York."

"Why did you call her?" I asked.

My dad sighed, "Bella, you need to stop being independent and let us try and be there for you." He told me, his soft brown eyes looking at me.

"I've been independent all my life, dad." I retorted.

He sighed, "No you haven't, your mother an-" he stated before I cut him off.

"No you haven't! You and mom have been working nonstop since I was freaking three years old! I cook; I clean and go to school without you or mom helping me. You're always at the station and mom is always working! So don't sit there and tell me not to be independent when someone in this freaking family needs too!" I shouted at him.

Every head that was in the room, turned towards my voice as I shouted at my father. Mike just shook his head as he laid back down with what looked to be two ice bags on his face. Edward was just staring at me in shock that tutor girl yelled at her father. Carlisle and Victoria just looked at me before turning their heads back to what was needed to be done.

My father just nodded, seeing as he is a man of few emotions. He stood up, kissed my forehead and left the room.

"Damn tutor girl, didn't know you had it in you." I heard Edward speak.

"Shut up, Edward!"

* * *

><p>What did ya think?<br>Reviews are always welcomed! Please! :)

- Ashley


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in awhile. I had this chapter done, but totally forgot about it! I'm sorry guys! Lol, but Uhh, this chapter is...idk sort of entertaining but one of the major moments for Edward & Bella happen next chapter! So if you can get me up to at least 20 reviews, I will post the next chapter! :))) Anyway...Ohh! I have a new Edward and Bella story in the mix...it's a little different than what I usually write...It's based on this movie I watched on Lifetime Movie Network called 'The Hunt for the I-5 Killer'...so my new story is based on that, but that story will not be posted until I finish this one maybe. But yeahh ohh! AND I TURN 19 IN LESS THAN 2 WEEKS! NOVEMBER 2ND, BABII :)

* * *

><p><strong>BLAME IT ON THE RAIN<strong>  
>written by missefron15<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

"No you haven't! You and mom have been working nonstop since I was freaking three years old! I cook; I clean and go to school without you or mom helping me. You're always at the station and mom is always working! So don't sit there and tell me not to be independent when someone in this freaking family needs too!" I turned my head to look at Bella Swan shout at her father and I was in shock.

Chief Swan nodded his head at tutor girl, stood up, kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. I can't believe she yelled at her father like that, but I still didn't like her and Emmett.

Before I knew it, I was speaking to her. "Damn tutor girl, didn't know you had it in you."

Her brown eyes flared as I spoke to her and she snapped. "Shut up, Edward!"

I just smirked and shook my head, but then groaned when I felt my shoulder ache in pain. "Dad," I whined out loud.

"Edward, shut up." I heard him shout; I looked and saw that he was helping a nurse put a pink cast on Victoria's ankle.

I rolled my eyes as I heard her complain even worse than I was doing. "Dr. Cullen, that fucking hurts!" she cried out as my father barely touched her. I saw him roll his blue eyes and continue working on her ankle.

"Aww, are you sad daddy dearest won't come take care of you?" I heard Mike say. I looked over at the dickhead and saw his two black eyes that Riley had given him.

I smirked. "Nah, Mike. How are those black eyes?"

Mike turned his head away and another nurse that was in the room went over towards him. "Mike your parents have discharged you." She told him as she helped him up and out of the door.

"Good riddance." I muttered and I heard Bella scoff beside me.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked her point blank.

She rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Stop being a jerk, Mike didn't do anything to you."

"Yeah he didn't do anything to be, but he's been trying to make a move on one of my best friend's girlfriend." I stated.

Her eyes went soft and nodded but didn't say anything else to me. When my father finished helping with Victoria, he came over to me and gave me some morphine for the pain in my shoulder which knocked me out after five minutes of inserting it into my drip.

**Bella's POV**

As soon as Edward was out, I asked Carlisle to come here. "I'm sorry for the yelling, Dr. Cullen."

He sat in the seat next to me and smiled. "It's all right Bella. Edward yells at me 24/7, so it's understandable."

I shook my head. "It's not that simple. I feel terrible for what I said to my father, but he doesn't take emotional breakdowns well….well neither do I, but I try." I told him.

"I've known your father for a long time and he understands Bella," he spoke and I nodded but didn't say anything for a minute. I felt so bad for what I did to my dad. Even though we hardly see each other, I was just tired of involving my parents in my drama.

"Is there any way the next time I come into the hospital, knowing me, there will be a next time….can you put my emergency contact as….umm….Sarah McCarty?"

I saw his eyes go surprised. "Yes I can….but why Sarah?" he asked with a sadness in his voice.

I sighed and sat up a little bit. "Sarah has raised Emmett since he was born…and when he brought me home from school one day in Kindergarten, Sarah took me in like I was her own child when my parents couldn't be there for me. She makes sure Emmett walks me home every night to make sure I don't get hurt. I help wait tables in the café when she needs it and I love her like a mother." I expressed to Carlisle.

He nodded, grabbed my chart from the end of the bed and opened it up. He marked out something on the chart and wrote something new on my paperwork. He finished and handed the chart to me and I looked at it.

Emergency Contact: Sarah Lucia McCarty  
>Number: (202) – 679 – 8091<br>Relation: Godmother

I looked at Carlisle in shock when he called Sarah my godmother. "She's not my godmother though," I stated handing the chart back to him.

He nodded his head. "Yes she is. Your parents named her your godmother when you were seven years old."

This was news to me. "But…how? When?" I asked shocked.

"Remember when you came into the hospital for your broken finger? You were seven years old and Sarah rushed you in immediately. She was there for you all night while you were getting your finger fixed up. She called Charlie and Renée, but they couldn't make it because they were busy. She told them she couldn't sign off on any papers because she was not related to you. So Charlie and Renée told her to sign off as your godmother."

I was shocked but I remembered that incident when I was seven. Emmett and I were playing at the park with Sarah and Ezra and I had decided I wanted to go swing, but I would need Emmett to push me. Well he pushed a little too hard and my finger got tangled in the chain as I fell and I broke it. A clean break.

"Afterwards, Sarah took you home and she had a final talk to Renée and Charlie about what they had said and they made it final."

"But how do you know about the final decision?" I asked curiously.

"Like I said, your father and I go way back and we are really good friends." I nodded and gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks for talking with me Dr. Cullen." I whispered.

He sighed, "Don't call me Dr. Cullen. Call me Carlisle." I laughed and he placed my chart at the foot of bed again and went to check on Edward and Victoria again.

This has been one hell of a day….

* * *

><p><strong>The next day….<strong>

Seeing as though it was Friday, I was going to school even if what had happened yesterday. Well that was the plan until Emmett showed up at my doorstep this morning.

After he blew up yesterday in the hospital, he sent for his mother to come pick me up and she brought me home. She wanted to stay with me, but I told her that I was going to be perfectly fine and not to worry about. She laughed and said "Oh Bella, I always worry about you." I laughed and shook my head and before I stepped out of her car, she grabbed my hand.

"Emmett will come around, you know he will." I nodded and had gone inside my house.

That was last night and now that it was morning, I really just wanted to move on from the events of yesterday.

"I'm sorry for walking out like that yesterday, Bella." I heard come out of Emmett's mouth as soon as I opened my front door. I just gave him a smile and let him in. I went towards the kitchen to finish making my toaster strudels, knowing Emmett was going to want one and started putting icing on them.

Emmett grinned as he sat at the counter and looked through the rectangle cut out that looked into my kitchen. I handed him a plate of two strawberry toaster strudels and a glass of orange juice. I did the same for me, but stayed in the kitchen and just looked forward at my best friend.

"It's all good Emmie," I spoke, using the nickname I gave Emmett when I was six years old.

"I feel like an asshole for walking out like that though. My best friend was in the hospital because of that Fuckward and I walked out because of my father. I should have been there." He told me, drinking his juice.

I just laughed and then stopped when I felt a slight pain in my head. I grabbed my pain meds that Carlisle had given me and took one and downed it with my juice. Emmett saw me do that and was automatically worried.

"Bella you're not going to school in pain are you?" he asked with a raised brow.

I nodded, "Of course I am. I've never missed a day and I'm not going to start now."

Emmett shook his head and grabbed his blackberry torch and started texting someone. I tried to look at who he was texting, but he held the phone away from me. When he placed his phone back in his pocket, he had a smug expression on his face.

"What did you do?" I asked my hands on my hips.

He rolled his blue eyes at me and shook his head. "I'm not telling you."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Tell me!" I shouted.

Before he could tell me, my cellphone rang. I grabbed my dingy flip phone and saw Sarah's name light up. I glared at Emmett and flipped my phone over, accepting the call. "Hi Sarah," I muttered.

"You better be in bed right now, getting rest Isabella Marie Swan." She growled out at me.

"Sarah, I'm not missing a day of school. I'm perfectly fine." I whined.

I heard Sarah sigh. "Too late, honey. I already called the school; Mrs. Cope says you're excused for the day and she said since you were in the hospital, she talked to Mr. Greene and he's not counting today against you." No way!

"Are you kidding me?" I asked seriously.

She laughed, "No, I'm not kidding Bella."

I sighed and looked up at Emmett. "Thank you Sarah," I whispered into the phone.

"Anytime honey," she told me. We talked for another minute or two before we hung up.

When I shut my phone, I glared at my best friend. "You had to do that, didn't you? You know I can't say no to your mother!"

Emmett's booming laugh filled my house and he just smirked. "That's exactly why I didn't text her."

I shot my eyes towards his. "What are you talking about? Who did you text?"

Emmett smirked. "Rosalie Hale."

I gapped at him. "No way!" I shouted and we shared a fist bump between us, a thing we casually did.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, we've been texting for a few days now." He told me which brought me back to that day at the café where Rosalie was talking to Emmett.

"What did Rosalie say to you that day outside the café?" I asked curiously.

Emmett just laughed, "She told me to keep my chin up and then told me her cell phone number."

I laughed and shook my head, "You devil you," I spoke and drank some more of my juice.

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you yet, I wanted to keep you guessing," he told me with a smirk plastered onto his face.

I rolled my eyes and put my dishes in the sink and made eye contact with him. "Put those dishes in the sink, mister." I said pointing my finger at him.

He laughed, "Yes mother."

After Emmett had left for school, I was home alone. There wasn't anything to do at all. The house was spick and span. Laundry was done, my room was clean, the front yard was nice, the bathrooms were clean and I had nothing to do.

I had been texting Emmett all morning long, bored out of my mind. I decided to watch a movie and asked for Emmett's input on what I should watch.

Right now it was Inception vs. The Hitcher.

_Emmie M's: I'm telling you Bells, Inception is amazing. Watch it._

I sighed and looked at the two DVDs on my coffee table. Inception truly was amazing but the newer version of The Hitcher was really good as well.

**Me: I don't know Emmie…Sophia Bush kicks ass in The Hitcher.**

I texted him back and waited for his response while I looked at the two movies.

_Emmie M's: That is true. Sophia Bush can kick some hardcore stranger danger ass._

I laughed out loud when I read Emmett's text and just shook my head.

**Me: But then again, Leo D. is a really good dream inceptor.**

_Emmie M's: Bells, Inception is good for Leo D. but Soph B. is good…real good._

I laughed and decided. The Hitcher it is.

**Me: Sophia Bush wins Emmie! Thank you budddd.**

_Emmie M's: Any time trouble maker. :D_

After watching The Hitcher, I looked to the clock on the wall and saw that it was 2:47 PM. Emmett would be getting out of school soon and I hoped to go he was coming by my place.

When 3 o'clock rolled around I got a text from Emmett.

_Emmie M's: I'm coming by to pick you up. We're going to the café. _

I smiled and got up to get ready. I went up the stairs to my room and put my sneakers on and my cardigan. I grabbed my Foley and Corinna Shoulder bag. Now I'm not into designer stuff, but my mother is and always gets me these designer bags and this one I happened to like. It is a golden yellow shoulder bag and hangs down by my butt and what not. It's cute and I've had it for years, my mom always insists on getting me a new one but I liked this one. It was worn out and that's just how I liked it.

I heard the honk of a horn and rushed down the stairs. I grabbed my pain meds, phone, keys and went out the door, locking it behind me. I saw Emmett's jeep and got in.

"I'm so glad you are picking me up, Em." I remarked as soon as I got my seat belt on and Emmett took off towards the café.

Emmett laughed as he turned his right signal on and turned down the street. "Was Belly Boo bored without big strong and smart Emmie M?" he spoke in a childish voice.

I laughed and pushed his shoulder as we came to a stop sign. "Big and strong, but smart?" I spoke with a finger on my chin.

Emmett rolled his eyes and continued drawing. "Ohhh you're mean Bells." He confirmed and I just shook my head.

When he pulled into the parking lot of the café, he turned the car off and we both got out. He opened the door for me and I saw that the café was barely full. I saw Sarah talking to Officer Leland at the counter and I went up to them.

Sarah was laughing at something Officer Leland said but when she saw me, her smile brightened. "Bella! I'm so glad you're doing better!" she squealed and smiled placing a hand over my hand that was resting on the counter.

I smiled. "Thank you mama Sarah!" She smiled and grabbed a rag and started to wipe the counter. I looked to Officer Leland right next to me and I could tell that my father had told him about my argument with him.

I sighed. "Is he mad at me Leland?"

Leland sighed and turned towards me and his hazel eyes met my brown eyes. "No Bella, he's not mad….a little upset but he knows you were in pain and probably didn't mean it."

"Leland…I did mean what I said…." I trailed off.

Leland looked at me. "Look Bella, this is none of my business, but I think you should apologize to your dad. He's upset about you and him fighting."

I nodded and gave him a soft smile. "Thanks Leland…if you talk to him, can you tell him that I'll call him later?" I asked him.

Leland looked at me for a minute before nodding his head. "Yeah of course. Well I gotta head back to the station; I only stopped by for a bite to eat. We got a dead guy up in the woods." Leland told me, the last part quietly.

I nodded, understanding his job. I gave him a farewell and watched as he left the café. I turned my attention towards Emmett who was now standing behind the counter talking to his mom.

"Ma, I'm telling you if we add a Philly to the menu, we'll get more business!" Emmett exclaimed, his blue eyes filled excitement. Sarah rolled her eyes and just looked between me and her son.

"Bella, if I put Philly cheese steak on the menu, would people come in to eat more?" I raised my eyebrow at Sarah's question and looked at Emmett who was behind her telling me to say yes to his mother.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know Sarah…I'm not a Philly cheese kind of girl." I spoke and Emmett glared at me behind his mother.

"Traitor." He growled and I threw my head back in a laugh.

"You just want it on there so you can order it and not have to pay for it." I retorted.

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "No way Emmett! No Philly Cheese steak for you mister!" she snapped her rag at his arm and walked into the back.

Emmett groaned and then looked at me. "You couldn't just go along with my super master idea of a plan?" he whined.

"Oh shush you big baby," I spoke and grabbed a magazine that was lying on the counter.

I saw that the pages were sticky. "Emmett, have you been using this magazine in the bathroom?" I smirked.

Emmett boomed out a laugh. "Is it the swimsuit edition?" he remarked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No it's 'MY BEST FRIEND IS AN IDIOT' edition." I smirked.

Emmett stuck is middle finger at me right as his mother came out of the back and saw him do that. "Emmett McCarty Cullen!" she shouted at her son and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Geez Ma!" Emmett remarked rubbing the back of his now sore head.

I smirked and just shook my head. I heard the sound of my phone ringing and grabbed it out of my bag. I looked and saw that it was my mother. I groaned and Emmett looked up at me, so I showed him my phone.

"Bell, you're on your own." He spoke, raiding his hands up in defense.

I groaned and answered my phone knowing that if I don't then my mother would keep calling until I would answer. "Hello mom."

"Bella! You need to apologize to your father!" she shouted at me on the phone.

I sighed. "I know mom. I will later when I call him…."

I heard her speak to someone, probably Esme. "Bella….I'm sorry that you feel that way…." She spoke.

"It doesn't matter…how's New York?" I asked, changing the subject.

She sighed. "It's going good. Esme and I will be home soon…oh and Esme got a call from Carlisle the other day with Emmett and Edward getting into a fight during class…is that true honey?"

I heard her do something and I believe she put me on speakerphone. She always did this when she was around Esme and she asked a question about the two Cullen brothers.

"Hello Esme," I spoke.

A soft spoke voice came on the line. "Hello Bella, how are you dear?"

I smiled, "I'm fine, thanks for asking…about ya'll question…It was actually sort of my fault but Emmett took most of it for me."

"How so?" both women chimed in together and gave a laugh.

I groaned. "Okay so Edward sits in front of me in Biology…well I called his head a big head because I couldn't see the board and well he turned around and then Emmett and him got into it." I spoke not saying exactly what they said to each other that day.

I heard both women laugh. "Oh Bella, don't worry about Edward, he'll come around. He's just in that teenage hormonal boy state." Esme spoke and I winced.

I did not need to know about Edward's hormonal stage.

I heard the door to the café open and I turned around. My eyes widen and I grabbed the magazine I was holding and threw it at Emmett's head.

"Ouch! Fuck, Bella!"

"Isabella Swan, what did you do!" I heard my mother shout on the phone.

I laughed. "Emmett look whose here!" I squealed.

Emmett's eyes turned towards the door and his grin widened. "Ezra!" he shouted.

I heard a sharp intake of breath on the phone. It was Esme. "Ezra's there, Bella?" she asked, seeing as the man was her brother-in-law.

I winced. "Yes, Esme he is." I told her honestly.

She sighed. "Can I talk to him for a moment, please?" she asked sincerely. I didn't really know what to say. I mean Ezra didn't mind Esme; it wasn't her fault that Ezra and Carlisle didn't get along.

"I'll ask him, hold on." I spoke and placed my phone on the counter.

I ran over to where Emmett was in a tight hug with Ezra and laughing. I pinched Emmett in the side and he backed away rubbing his arm. "Damn it Bella, stop hurting me!"

I laughed and ran into Ezra's already opened arms. This man was like a father to me like Sarah was a mother to me. "Oh my gosh, you how much you've grown Bella!" Ezra exclaimed.

I laughed and hugged him. "You saw me a month ago, Ezra!" I spoke.

He laughed, throwing his head back. "But you've grown an inch!" he informed me.

I just shook my head and looked at Emmett. "Sorry Emmie! I had to hug him first." I remarked with a smirk and he flipped me the bird.

Ezra laughed at our banter. And then I remembered the phone call. "Oh! Hey Ezra…Esme is on the phone…she wants to talk to you."

Ezra looked at me for a second and then nodded. I went and grabbed my phone and handed it to him. "Hello? Esme?"

Ezra walked away from Emmett and me and talked on the phone with Esme. "What is that about?" Emmett asked.

I looked at my best friend. "Esme wanted to talk to him." He nodded and turned away towards his mother.

Sarah walked over towards us and smiled. "Is that Ezra?" she asked with a huge smile on her face. If anyone could tell, it would be that Sarah McCarty is in love with Ezra Cullen.

I laughed and nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

She smiled. "Gosh, I hate when he travels to promote his business." She rambled and I gave her a soft smile.

Emmett stood next to Sarah and put a hand on her shoulder. "I think he might be done with traveling." He told us.

"How so?" Sarah asked her son.

"Because he told me so before Bella came and pinched me." I laughed and Sarah pushed my shoulder slightly.

"This is great!" Sarah exclaimed and smiled at the two of us.

"What's great?" Ezra asked coming back up towards us and handing me my phone back, which was shut. I guess my mother didn't want to finish talking to me. Oh well.

"Are you staying in town for good now?" Sarah asked him.

Ezra laughed. "Emmett you big goofball, I was going to tell her!" he shouted hitting Emmett in the arm.

Emmett growled. "Why is everybody hitting me!" he shouted and we all laughed.

I smiled as we all sat down and talked about what Ezra was doing the past month why he was up in Tacoma, Seattle and Portland. I saw Emmett smile and Sarah laugh and I knew that this was Emmett's family. His real family that he could count on. I mean yes, Carlisle Cullen is his father and yes Edward Cullen is his half-brother…but Ezra and Sarah were his family…and I was like his sister.

I'm just glad I'm his family too because this is the best family I've ever had in a while.

* * *

><p>What did ya think?<br>**BE HONEST.**  
>Review please?<p>

-Ashley


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I've been reallly busy plus I just turned 19! :) lol so yeahh, haha. Anyway here is the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>BLAME IT ON THE RAIN<strong>  
>written by missefron15<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning and felt like my shoulder was on fire. I groaned and got up to get ready for school. I didn't want to go but freaking dad said that I needed to suck it up and go. He was tired of my bullshit lately and said that I needed to go to school. If only mom was home…

I took a pain pill and slowly got dressed. When I got done, I grabbed my phone and dialed an all familiar number.

"Hello?" her voice answered.

"Rosie, can you pick me up this morning?" I asked, not sure If I would be able to drive for a couple of days.

I heard her sigh. "Look Edward…you pissed me off. I can't help you until you say sorry." And she hung up.

That bitch. God why am I still with her? I groaned and called the next best thing.

"Dude pick me up."

* * *

><p>"So you can't drive? Or you don't want too?" Jasper's smooth voice asked as he drove towards Forks High School.<p>

I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't think I can. My shoulder is hurting so I don't think I can drive for a while. Plus your bitch of a cousin wouldn't take me to school this morning."

Jasper sighed. "Dude, Rose is my cousin. Stop calling her that. Besides I'll drive you to school, just don't be a dickhead." He retorted.

I rolled my eyes again and leaned my head against the window just wishing this day would be over.

I was sitting in English when it happened. But let me start with when I walked in. I share this class with Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and then with Emmett and Isabella. I saw my friends when I walked in and then I saw Emmett sitting alone without…Isabella.

I had to smirk at this. "Where's your best friend Emmie?" I asked, coming up to him.

Emmett rolled his eyes and glanced up at me. "Not here idiot." He retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you captain obvious."

"Look Fuckward, you asked, I told. Now go away." He spoke and then went back to whatever the hell he was doing.

I grimaced at the name he gave me. I just walked away from him not wanting to get into another fight and saw next to Jasper who was sitting next to Alice. I looked to see if Rose was sitting beside me but she was on the other side of Alice.

Well damn it to hell.

The next thing to happen screwed me over. Our English teacher, Ms. Underwood handed back our tests from last week…our test that would make or break us for the semester.

Ms. Underwood started out on the side that my dearest bastard brother was on and handed him his test. "Emmett, good job." She spoke handing him a test with an A+ on it. Damn it that fucker. Before she started her way towards my side of the class she asked Emmett one last question. "Emmett, where is Bella? She never misses a day of school."

Emmett looked up. "Oh believe Ms. Underwood she didn't want to miss today either. She's being forced to stay home and get better from her concussion yesterday." He told her.

Ms. Underwood gave him a soft smile. "Well can you give her, her paper? She made an A+ plus she got all the bonus questions."

Damn…tutor girl is smart.

"Yeah I will." Emmett spoke and took the paper and put it in his backpack.

Ms. Underwood made her way towards me and gave me a look. "Edward…please see me after class." She spoke and handed me my test.

F.

Fuck my life.

"Dude…you are going to freaking repeat this semester if you don't get it together." Jasper spoke. I looked at the paper he got and saw he got a B+. Alice got an A- and Rosalie got a fucking B-.

This is not my fucking day.

After class ended, I waited for everyone to clear out before I went to Ms. Underwood's desk. "So what do you need to talk to me about, because I got baseball practice." I tried to tell a lie.

She gave me a look and looked at my shoulder. "I don't think you'll be playing baseball for a while Mr. Cullen." She told me point blank.

I sighed and looked at her. "So what did I do?"

She looked at me and pointed for me to sit in the chair beside her desk. I sat in the chair and looked at her. "The test, Edward. You're failing not only English but Math and History. I checked with your other teachers. You need to get tutoring." She told me.

I sighed. "I don't need tutoring." I said with my one good arm across my chest.

Ms. Underwood sighed and shook her head. "Yes you do…I've talked to Mr. Greene and your other teachers and not only do they agree with me that you need tutoring but we all agreed on who will be tutoring you."

I sighed and looked into her green eyes. "Who is it?"

She smirked. "Starting next week every hour before school and every other day an hour after school you will meet Isabella Swan in the tutoring center."

My mouth dropped. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Not a chance Edward."

Fuck my life.

When I left Ms. Underwood's room, I went to the baseball field where all the guys were practicing. As I made it to the bleachers and I saw Alice sitting close together with Victoria, who had her ankle in a cast and crutches right next to her. Tanya was sitting on the other side of Victoria and so were Lauren, Jessica, Angela and a few other girls from the cheerleading squad but no Rosalie.

I went and sat right next to Alice and sighed loudly. "Hey Edward," Alice's voice spoke.

"Hello Alice." I replied, seeing that all the girls were looking as some blue book.

"What the hell are you looking at," I asked grabbing the book with my free hand. I turned the book over and saw that the blue book has an inscription on the binding.

_Isabella Swan_

I smirked. "Where'd you get this?" I asked holding it up and looking at the girls.

Alice smiled, "That girl whoever she was that got hit in the face with the basketball dropped it on the floor. So Kate," Alice said pointed the blonde haired girl, "found the book and then I took it and started looking through it."

I rolled my eyes and opened the book and started looking through it. There were poems, lyrics, short stories all in this thick book.

"What are you looking at?" I heard the sly voice of my girlfriend ask.

I looked up and saw that she was standing at the bottom of the bleachers with her hands on her hips. She looked good today; wearing dark skinny jeans, a form fitting shirt, high heels and her huge purse hung on her shoulder.

"Just a book." I remarked.

Alice smiled at her best friend. "Where were you Rosie?" she asked.

Rosalie looked at her best friend and sighed. "I was talking to a teacher." She was lying. I knew she was, her face was twitched in a weird angle but enough to show it looked normal.

Alice didn't see it obviously but just nodded her head. "So Edward, what did Underwood want with you? A play date?" she asked with a smirk and made Lauren and Jessica laugh at her comment.

I rolled my eyes and just laughed. "No, she wants me to get tutoring."

Kate and Victoria barked out a laugh and Rosalie looked annoyed. "Edward which classes are you failing?" Rosalie asked me, coming to sit in front of me and Alice.

I sighed. "Math, English and History."

I heard a low whistle come around and it was Jasper. "Dude…you're not going to pass this semester with that many failing classes." He remarked.

James and Riley came up behind Jasper, probably hearing Jasper's comment. "Dude, you're failing like all the main classes!" Riley announced.

I groaned. "It's whatever. I'll just charm my way out of tutoring." I smirked towards everyone.

"Who's your tutor?" Rosalie asked, not giving up on her demeaning stare she was now giving me.

"Does it matter?" I sneered at her.

Rosalie stared at me and then at the book. I had it closed now and she could see the whole thing.

"That's Bella's journal." She remarked.

"Well isn't that something! It sure is!" I spoke, my voice filled with sarcasm.

Rosalie's eyes flared with anger as she stood up and yanked the book from my hand. "You know what Edward, we're through. I'm so fucking done with all your bullshit! I should have never defended your ass to Bella! Don't call me and DO NOT come by my house!" she screamed at me, taking the book with her and getting away from us.

"Damn bro…that was harsh." James' voice spoke.

I rolled my eyes. "It's whatever. It's been over for a long time coming." I remarked and stood up. I looked over at Jasper.

"Guess this means I'm banned from your house?"

Jasper laughed. "Dude, she's just being a bitch, I don't care if you come over or not." I smiled and shook my head.

"Alright…well I'm going to get out of here. My shoulder is being a bitch."

Just as I turned I heard Lauren speak. "Hey Edward, want some company?" her seductive voice spoke. I turned my head and looked her once over and rolled my eyes.

"I'm good."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Do you know your porn name?" I asked my best friend as we walked out of the school parking lot and into the school Monday morning bright and early.

Emmett looked at me like I was losing my mind. "What in the world are you talking about?" he asked giving me weird look.

I laughed. "Your porn name!" I exclaimed a little too loudly which caused a couple people to look at me like I was going crazy.

Emmett's booming laugh was loud in my ear. "No I don't." he spoke, his laughter coming down to a small sound.

I laughed and smiled, "Okay your porn name is the name of your very first pet and your mother's maiden name."

Emmett laughed and shook his name. "My first pet was that dog that Ezra and mom got me for my 9th birthday. He was just a monster; so I decided to name him monster. So Monster McCarty is my name…" he spoke and I broke out into laughter as we entered the foyer of Forks High.

Emmett rolled his eyes at my outburst. "Okay Genius, what's yours?" he asked.

I contained myself and smiled. "Okay so my first pet was a rabbit. And I got him around Easter time when I was like four years old. So me being the little child I was…I named him Hip Hop. And my mother's maiden name is Higginbotham. So my porn name is Hip Hop Higginbotham."

If the whole school didn't know Emmett's booming laugh by now, they certainly do right at this moment. He broke out into a huge smile and his laugh came barreling out. I held my palms against my ears as his laughter still came busting out.

When he calmed down and the people around us quit staring at us and he just smirked at me. "I didn't know that was Renée's maiden name!" he shouted out loud as we reached his locker.

I smirked, "Yeah, yeah. She's not too proud of it." I laughed and he just smiled as he grabbed his books for first period.

"I wouldn't either." He spoke and I shook my head as he closed his locker and we made our way towards mine. "Oh by the way, you got an A+ on that English paper last week. I just forgot to tell you." He told me and I punched his arm.

"That wasn't nice! I'm telling your mother!" I shouted as we reached my locker. Before I opened my locker I heard my name.

"Isabella Swan," I turned my head towards the voice and saw Principal Greene walking towards me. My eyes turned towards Emmett and I glared at him.

"What did you do?" I asked pointing my finger at him.

I heard Mr. Greene's laughter as he approached us and Emmett had his hand's up in defense. "I didn't do anything! Plus he said your name." Emmett pointed out.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend and looked at our principal. "Hi, Mr. Greene!" I spoke with a smile.

Mr. Greene smiled, his lips crinkling at the corners and his light blue eyes shining. "Hello, Bella. May I have a moment with you? Alone?" he asked and I looked at Emmett who was slowly backing away.

"I gotta meet someone, so I'll catch you later Hip Hop Higginbotham." His booming laugh made it at the end of his sentence and I rolled my eyes.

"Should I ask?" I heard Principal Greene.

I shook my head, stiffing a laugh. "No sir."

He smiled, "So Bella, I have a tutoring situation for you."

Principal Greene knew I was the go to girl for tutoring kids. I've probably helped half this school when it comes to tutoring and I was acknowledged as Tutor Girl to everyone in Forks, Washington.

"Go on," I spoke, grabbing a book out of my locker for English and closing it shut.

"Well, Ms. Underwood, Mr. Casas, Mrs. Aris and I have come together and we need you to tutor Edward Cullen."

Hold up!

He did not just say that!

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Have you gone loco?" I stuttered out.

Principal Greene looked at me confused. "I don't follow, Miss Swan."

I sighed, "I can't tutor Edward Cullen. It's nearly impossible."

Principal Greene smirked. "Nothing is impossible." And he walked away.

What a D-Bag.

When I entered English class, I went straight towards Ms. Underwood's desk. "Really Ms. Underwood? Edward?" I cried out.

She laughed, her blonde hair falling in her face. "Bella, you're an amazing tutor, I have hope that Edward can succeed if you help him. He's failing three classes."

I sighed, "This is messed up. I'm out for one day and I get better over the weekend and come back to school only to have my one and only life end because of this tragedy." I spoke, my acting skills coming out.

Ms. Underwood laughed and shook her head at me, her green eyes smiling at me. "Oh, Bella. I swear you could totally win a play or a Grammy with those acting skills."

I sighed and just laughed. "I don't try for nothing. So I guess my life is over?"

She laughed and shook her head. "It's not going to be bad, just have faith honey." And that was all she said before people starting piling in, especially Edward. He looked at me, his green eyes staring into my brown orbs and a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Hello Tutor Girl." He spoke as we stood in front of Ms. Underwood's desk.

I glared at him. "You've ended my life." And I left the desk while Ms. Underwood barked out a laugh and he stood there confused.

I sat in my desk and waited for Emmett to come in. I saw that Ms. Underwood was talking to Edward out front and then I saw her pointing at me and Edward turned towards me. He sighed and walked over towards my desk. I glanced at my English teacher and glared at her and she just smirked.

"You've already ended my life, what do you want now?" I snapped at him. He rolled his eyes and sat in the seat in front of me and made sure his body was turned towards mine.

"I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but I have a proposition."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "And what would that be?"

"I don't want anyone to know who is tutoring me. So we'll do this thing," he spoke pointing towards me and him. "I'm going to be out of baseball for a little while because of my damn shoulder, so while I'm healing we'll do the tutoring."

When he stopped talking I just sat back in my desk and looked at him. We stared each other down for a minute before I lean forward and spoke. "Listen here pretty boy; we will do this on my terms. And my terms only. While you are healing and when you are done healing you will continue tutoring. You are failing three classes, Cullen. You have an F in English, then F's in your other two failing classes. Now if you want to pass this year, we'll do this my way or you can go fuck yourself." I spoke and leaned back and watched his astonished face.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me. Now go scatter to your desk, my best friend is about to enter the room and apparently you two have a history of not liking each other." I smirked and Edward just rolled his eyes at me and stood up.

"Whatever," he spoke and was about to go to his seat when his girlfriend walked up to my desk.

Her blonde hair was pulled back halfway and the other half was down by her shoulders. Her violet-blue eyes sparkled when she saw me. "Bella!, Hi!" she exclaimed and stood next to my desk.

I smiled at Rosalie and she smiled back. "Hi Rosalie!"

Edward looked between the two of us. "Oh so now you're best friends?" he snapped and walked away.

I raised an eyebrow at Rosalie and she just waved it off. "Don't worry about that, he's probably pissed I broke up with him."

I smirked, "You two broke up?" Did Emmett know about this? If so… Ba Da Bing, Ba Da Boo!

Rosalie laughed, "Yeah we did and I can read your expression by the way, Emmett knows already." She spoke with a sly smirk on her face.

I looked at her like she was crazy, "Wait! How does Emmett know?"

She laughed, "I told him, silly. Anyway, Friday, when you weren't here, Alice and her cronies including Edward had this," she spoke pulling out my blue journal from her purse.

I gasped. "I thought I had lost this!" I exclaimed running my hands over the cover.

"I grabbed it from them when Edward and I broke up, well technically Edward had it but whatever," she told me with a laugh.

I shot my eyes towards hers, "They didn't read what's inside it did they?" I asked frantic.

She sighed, "Edward had it open." She said carefully.

My eyes widened, "No!" I whispered.

Rosalie placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bella. At least I got your journal back for you."

I gave her a soft smile, "Thanks for getting it back for me, Rose."

"Anytime," she spoke and was about to turn when I called her name. "Yeah?"

"Is there something going on between you and Emmett?"

Rosalie froze in her tracks and looked into my brown eyes. "No." was all she said and went to sit next to her best friend, Alice Brandon.

Emmett came rushing in just as the bell rang and sat in the seat next to me. He looked at me and smiled, "So what did Principal Greene want?"

I glanced over at Edward who heard what Emmett had said and then I looked back towards Emmett, "He just wanted to know if I could stay late and sort out some files in the tutoring center for a few weeks, it turns out the last tutor messed them all up," I told him.

I saw Edward smirk at my cover up and turn back to what Jasper Whitlock was talking about. Emmett nodded and smiled. "Oh okay, Hip Hop."

I smiled and shook my head and then looked down at my journal. I opened it and turned to a clean page but the clean page I had turned too had writing on it.

_You'll go very far, Bella Swan._

_-Rose_

I smiled and looked over at Rosalie and she turned her head in my direction but then looked at Emmett with a big smile which he returned.

I had a feeling that her answer to my question about Emmett was a lie and that there was something going on.

I just needed to figure it out before Edward did, seeing at it was his ex-girlfriend.

But as of right now…I needed to make tests and worksheets for dipshit Edward freaking Cullen.

This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

* * *

><p>So what'd ya think?<br>REVIEWS are always the best!

PLEASE && THANK YOU :)

|  
>V<p> 


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: Okay you guys can hate me. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in two months. I've beeeeeen uberrrr busy. I'm going to college now and it's been crazy. It's not what I wanted to go to college for but at least it will get me a good job in the future. Anyway, to all my fellow HSM lovers, I am writing a new story for Troy & Gabriella. You guys are going to love it. Let's just say it involves a lost love and an FBI agent. I've been watching a lot of White Collar lately. Haha. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>BLAME IT ON THE RAIN<strong>  
><strong>written by missefron15<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

I looked up at the clock and sighed. He was late. Very freaking late. I noticed it was an hour after school let out and Edward still had not shown up for his tutoring session. I looked down at all the papers I had ready for him to do so he could learn and what not.

I'll give him five more minutes. That's it.

….

Okay it's been five minutes. I'm packing up and leaving. Just as I started to pack up all the stuff, Mr. Hot Shot waltzed into the tutor center. "Really Edward?"

His emerald green eyes shot me a look into my brown eyes and smirked. "Sorry. Got held up." He answered my rhetorical question and placed his backpack on the table and sat down in the chair.

I gave him a look and shook my head. "You're an hour later and you expect me to stay here and tutor you? I don't think so Edward." I told him and finished packing my things up.

"Bella wait!" Edward's voice spoke as I was leaving the out of the tutor center.

I sighed and turned to look at him. "What Edward? I don't have all day to wait on you. I have a life you know."

He smirked at me. "What life? Your mother is in New York with my mother; your father works 24/7 at the police station and you spend all your time with my bastard brother."

I glared at him and walked towards him with my finger raised and pointed to his chest. "Don't you ever say that about my best friend, Edward! You know if you ever got a chance to know him you would see he is a good guy! And yeah my father works a lot and our mother's work together a lot. I don't care that I don't have a life." I spoke, my finger now pressing into his torso.

His green eyes stared hard into my eyes and he backed away. "I'm sorry." Was all he said and sat back down waiting on me to sit down next to him.

I sighed and went to sit next him and started pulling out the books. "We're going to start with English because obviously you don't know how to speak it properly." I spoke and I heard him chuckle.

I looked at him and saw that he was already looking at me. "What?" I snapped.

He shook his head and smiled. "You're hot when you're feisty."

I gaped at him and looked down. I could feel my cheeks heating up severely from the red blush applying to my soft white cheeks.

I heard him laugh. "You're blushing."

"Stop it, Edward." I snapped. "We need to focus on your studies and not about my blushing."

"So you admit you were blushing."

I rolled my eyes at him and handed him a test. "Here. Take this pre-test, so I can see where you are academically."

He sighed and took the paper from me and for the next thirty minutes we worked on that worksheet until he was done and handed it to me. I took the test from him and looked over it. "Edward….all these except number five and thirteen are correct. How are you failing English class?" I asked him astonished, looking into his green eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. When I take the test in class…It sort of stresses me out and I end up failing them." He told me.

I sighed and stared at him. "Why does it stress you out? You do study right?"

"Not really. I've read all this shit before, Bella. Carlisle and Esme make me read that shit at home 24/7. I've been reading it since I was eight years old."

I looked at him shocked. "Really?"

He nodded, his green eyes going back and forth from my face to the table. "Yeah, really. I'm pretty smart, Bella…I just don't use my brain."

I snorted. "That's obvious."

He glared at me. "Well you're nothing but a goody two-shoes." He snapped.

I laughed. "That's all you could come up with?" I asked him and he looked away from me.

"Whatever," he scoffed and sat there staring at the table.

I looked down at the test and pushed it away. "Since I already know you're good at English, let's try Math and History." I said pushing the two tests to test his knowledge on.

"How long are we going to be here?" he whined.

I smirked. "An hour longer, seeing as you can't tell time right."

He groaned and banged his head on the table and sighed. "Fuck my life."

When the hour came and went, I looked over at the last two tests I had Edward take for me and was still shocked at what I was seeing well except for the fact that Edward sucks at Math royally. "Edward, you are really good at history, but not so much on Math."

He sighed and looked at me. "I know this already, Bella."

I glared at him. "If you know this already then start learning how to deal with your problems before you start to fail a damn test."

"Well excuse me, princess." He snapped.

"Why are you such a bitch to me?"

"Why are you such a dick to me?"

I looked at him and then realized what we had said to each other. "You just called me a dick."

"and you called me a bitch." He gave a small smile at the corner of his lips and I just shook my head and started to pack up my stuff.

I looked at my watch and then saw that it was almost five o'clock. "Shit." I muttered and started to pack faster and saw that he was watching me. "Why do you watch me?"

"Why don't you?" he asked me back.

"That made no sense." I retorted.

"Neither do you."

I sighed and looked at him. "You do know our mother's come home today right?"

"No…I didn't." he trailed off.

"Well yeah, they do and we are having dinner at your house tonight. My parents and yours."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Great. An evening with the Swans."

I rolled my eyes as well and walked out the door. "An evening with the Cullen's, greatttt."

**Edward's Point of View**

When I watched her walk out of the tutor center, I stayed there for another fifteen minutes trying to decide what was going on in my head. It was spinning majorly. Not like a dizzy kind of feeling but a feeling that Bella made me feel that I shouldn't want to feel.

She was so spunky and full of fire deep down but on the outside she seemed so nerdy and shit. She honestly didn't care what people thought of her or who she hung out with and that was something I needed to take in consideration, considering she is my brother's best friend.

I sighed and gathered all my stuff and threw into my backpack and got the hell out of the tutor center. Just as I walked out of the tutor center, I bumped into someone very small. Well pixie like.

"God!" she shouted out loud and I winced at her loud but small voice.

"Hello Mary." I smirked knowing that she hated being called that.

Her blue eyes glared at me and she slapped me across the chest. "Do not call me Mary, Edward. My name is Alice."

"No, your name is Mary, Alice."

She growled, "I hate you."

"That didn't stop you from hooking up with me."

She rolled her eyes. "You were just an easy lay," she replied calmly.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't the guy supposed to say that?" I asked her.

She smirked; "You would think that wouldn't you?" she asked and then walked away from me. I rolled my eyes at her antics and continued walking out of the school.

When I reached my car, I saw that the parking lot was completely empty except for one certain red truck that belonged to a certain brown eyed girl. "What are you doing?" I asked her coming to stand beside her piece of shit truck.

Bella had the hood of the truck up and messing with some wires. "I'm trying to see what is wrong with my truck. It wouldn't start." She replied calmly.

I sighed and placed my backpack on the ground and rolled the sleeves up on my arms. "Move." I simply told her and she looked up at me.

"What?" She asked her hands all dirty from messing with the engine.

"Move?" I questioned her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I heard what you said dipshit, but can't you be a little nicer about it?" she asked with a sassy tone.

I rolled my eyes and looked at her. "Can you please move out of the way, so I can fix your stupid truck?"

She rolled her eyes at me once more and moved out of the way but not before she had to put her two freaking cents in. "My truck is not stupid. It was my grandmother's."

I moved under the hood to look at what was wrong and sighed. "Your engine is hot." I told her simply.

She looked at me with a confused look. "What does that mean, Edward?"

I sighed. "It's over-heated. That is what I mean."

"How is that possible?" she asked me.

"I don't know what year is this truck?" I asked closing the hood.

She stopped to think for a moment. "Uhhh, I think it's 1952 or sometime in the 50's. Why?" She asked.

"It's old. Get a new one." I told and patted the hood.

She sighed and picked up her bag. "That's just great. I can't get a new one, Edward. I'm not rich like you. How do you know about cars?" She asked curiously.

I looked at her and smirked. "I'll never tell."

She shook her head. "You're weird. Just tell me."

I shook my head, "Uhh, my grandpa taught me a few things."

"Oh, I didn't know Esme had any parents." She spoke.

I sighed. "She doesn't. It's my dad's parents."

She nodded and then after a few minutes later she started to walk away. "Where are you going?" I asked her.

She turned around, her brown hair whipping her in the face. "Home?" she spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

I laughed and shook my head. "Do you need a ride?" I asked. Where in the world did that come from? I never help anyone out, let alone the girl that is best friends with my bastard brother.

She looked at me. "Are you being serious?" she asked me, like she was testing to see if I was lying to her or not.

I looked around and still saw no one was around. "Yeah, I'm serious." I told her as soon as my green eyes met her doe brown eyes.

She sighed and looked around. "I guess it wouldn't hurt….but you can't tell Emmett that you gave me a ride home." She spoke, her finger pointing at me.

I put my hands up in defense. "I don't talk to the bastard."

She looked at me, turned around and started walking down the sidewalk. "Bella! Come on!" I shouted, but she kept walking away.

"I don't talk to bastards!" she shouted as she walked.

I groaned and looked at her old rusty truck. "Bella!" I shouted.

"Leave me alone, Edward!" she shouted and I watched her walk away.

I really need to keep my mouth shout when talking to Bella Swan. I ran over to my Volvo, threw my backpack in the back and drove off towards Bella. I rolled down the window and looked at her. "Bella, it's about to rain, get in the car." I spoke as I drove slowly beside her.

Bella turned her head towards me and stuck her middle finger up at me. "Screw you!" she shouted.

I sighed, "Bella, come on. I'm sorry."

She stopped. "Edward do you ever stop and think about what you say before you actually say it? Because honestly I don't think you do! Emmett is your brother but he is my best friend. I told you to stop bad mouthing him if I tutor you! I'm not going to continue this tutoring if you don't stop this bad mouthing!" she shouted, as the rain started to pour down on her. She was breathing heavily and it was cold outside.

I sighed and put my car in park. I got out into the rain and stepped in front of her. "Bella, I'm a jackass. I know that, hell everyone knows that. I can't help my word vomit sometimes. You're just going to have to accept that I am a jerk. I can't help the way I am."

She looked at me under her bangs, "But Edward you can help it! You can stop being this way. You just have to put that anger and hatred aside and try to be nice! But I don't think nice is in your vocabulary at all. So don't bother if you can't try!" she shouted at me, her hair all matted to her face. She looked adorable.

Adorable? Where the hell did that come from? I really need to shake these damn feelings. I'm Edward freaking Cullen.

I looked at her. "Okay."

She looked at me confused with a raised eyebrow. "Okay?" she asked her hands on her hips.

I nodded. "Okay."

"You give me whiplash." She muttered.

I laughed and smiled at her. "As do you, Bella."

We stood there for a few minutes before I realized we were still standing in the rain. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride home." I spoke and waited for her to follow.

She hesitated for a moment before she nodded and started to open the passenger side door. "Eh, Eh, Eh!" I hollered. I ran over to her and opened the door, which in returned she gave me an odd look.

"I was raised to open doors for ladies," I told her.

She placed her hands on her hip again. "Since when?" she scoffed.

I rolled my eyes at her disbelief in me. "My mother does have morals."

She shook her head and laughed, "How come you never opened the door for Rosalie?" she asked.

I looked at her for a second and sighed. "Because she wouldn't let me."

"You're Edward Cullen. You can do whatever you want. You're telling me that Rosalie Hale wouldn't let you open the door for her?" she asked quite bluntly.

I rolled my eyes. "Get in the car before I leave you to die in the rain."

"Rain is not going to kill me." She spoke and got into the car. I laughed and shut the door.

This was going to be a long freaking car ride.


End file.
